


I Could Distract You...

by Fafsernir



Series: Torchwood Prompts [15]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M, stuck in a ski lift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fafsernir/pseuds/Fafsernir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a rough hunt and Jack thought the whole team deserved some time off, and as they were in the mountains, better enjoy it, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Distract You...

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, it was supposed to be 'yeah okay fun' but then it went to 'FLUFF' and my brain refusing to write anything else than this. Haha oops.
> 
> Prompt Idea "so we’re stuck on a ski lift together" (Torchwood/aliens do exist)

It had been a good opportunity. They weren't out of Cardiff often, and had never been in the mountains, and Jack had offered skiing as a way of relaxing after hunting down aliens for a month – only two days in this place. Nobody had refused, except Owen who had finally been dragged in the thing too. He had chosen a snowboard, like Ianto, when the others preferred skiing. There weren't a lot of people and no long waiting for the ski lifts, which was pleasant and had convinced half of them. Jack seemed like a five years old at Christmas, smiling and enjoying the present.

Behind his scarf, Ianto was hiding his smile. Jack looked adorable, and he loved those moments when his sad leader/lover seemed to be completely enjoying his life. He didn't have a sad look, not even this look he often had without realising it – the look of someone who had seen terrible things – but happy eyes, sparkling with excitement and amusement. He grinned even more when the lift stopped and Ianto rolled his eyes.

“Oh I love this! It always happens in the films!”

“You don't watch films,” Ianto sighed.

“Of course I do! You're the one distracting me,” Jack winked at him and Ianto shrugged.

Well, maybe that was true. He had trouble focusing more than twenty minutes on a film with Jack next to him. But that was Jack's fault! Looking good, smiling. How dare he?

Ianto smiled at the thought but still hid it behind his scarf.

“This is fun! You think the others have already started to argue? I mean we did let Owen and Gwen in the same lift, can't be a good idea if they have to wait,” Jack laughed.

“I don't like being stuck in here,” Ianto said. And he truly didn't. Not that he was scared. Well, maybe he was a bit, but he had seen worse.

“Well I can find ways of distracting you,” Jack whispered as he leaned closer to Ianto, rising his eyebrows in a very suggestive way.

Ianto laughed and put Jack's glasses on his hair because moving his eyebrows broke all the innuendo when he could barely see them. He kept his hand in his hair and smiled as Jack leaned on a bit more.

“I love to see your smile in your eyes, but your lips are pretty good too, you know?” Jack teased as he raised a hand to Ianto's face and pulled the scarf away to kiss him tenderly.

Ianto smiled against his lips and responded, gently stroking his ear and the hair behind.

“You have chapped lips,” Ianto whispered against his lips when they parted, and laughed when Jack grunted.

He kissed him again nevertheless and Ianto playfully licked his lips just to prove his point. Jack gently took his tongue between his teeth after a couple of seconds which made Ianto laugh. Jack let him go and smiled, cupping his face and deepening the kiss.

When the lift started again, they parted, both their faces flushed, staring at each other and smiling. Jack correctly sat back on his seat with a wink at Ianto and a very satisfied smile. Ianto blushed as he turned to Tosh, hoping they hadn't got carried away too much, but she shook her head with a smile and gave him a thumb up to show him she was totally okay with it and didn't mind – as long as they behaved and only kissed. At least that's how he interpreted it.


End file.
